Because of One Word
by TheUnderworldSecrets
Summary: Percy hoped to never wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memory. But of course, with his luck, that's exactly what happened. So what to do other then tag along with these three people who he somehow used to know. Two of which are dating, and the third seems to drive him crazy(in a good way). And what about the war that he has to play a part in. Can he handle it? T for language
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did.

He was in some canyon, obviously close to being vulture food, for he had gashes on his arms and neck and his ribs protruded through his shirt. He had a headache, not a very good sign, and he felt like he had just run a marathon.

The only weird thing was this longing at the back of his head. He could feel it, the nagging feeling. It almost felt like he was missing someone.

But who?

He couldn't really remember much, just going through pain. That was it. Pain. And that longing. He felt pain and longing.

Again, he couldn't explain why. The only thing he remembered was his name. Or, at least what he thought was his name.

Percy Jackson.

This recognition caused pain to go through his head, and another name surfaced into his memory.

Thalia Grace.

And now, that nagging stopped, and he sighed. Why?

He didn't know. All he did know was that he thought his name was Percy Jackson and this girl, Thalia Grace, had some significance to him.

So with all this newfound information, he sat up, ignoring the pain that came with all his effort, and leaned against a wall in the shade of the canyon. Sighing again he thought about what he was to do now.

Stay here?

Or try and find help?

Looking to the side, he could see that no one was around him, or he just couldn't see them. The canyon bent around, creating turns on his left and right that led off to nowhere. Okay, now he was really confused.

What was he doing here anyway?

Something happened. Something bad. Right? You don't just... fall down a canyon and lose your memory aside from Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. That was just crazy. So something happened.

But what?

His head hurt. He had obviously taken a hard hit, and the glint shining into his eye didn't help.

Wait, glint?

Yes, there was a glint. Off to the left there was a sword. A shining sword that was only making his head hurt more. Grunting in pain, he stood up straighter, leaning against the canyon wall for support. With the sun bearing down onto him, he ventured the few meters to the sword and landed in a huff next to it.

Now that he saw the sword, he could tell it was not normal. For one, it had dried blood on it-not a good sign-and the words "ANAKLUSMOS" were engraved into the side of it.

Riptide.

How did he know that? Was it latin? Greek? Or maybe some other language. Dammit. He hated not knowing. It made him angry, almost like he had been devastatingly wrong before. Maybe that was what happened.

He was wrong, and he paid for it.

Though what was he wrong about? Did it have to do with this sword called "Riptide"?

Screw it.

He would find out later. So, pushing all these confusing thoughts into his subconcious, Percy-if that was his name-stood once more and clutched the wall, Riptide in his hand. He wasn't quite sure if he should be walking right now, in the state he was in, but he needed to find water. And from what he could tell there was no water nearby. So he walked.

It took the malnourished boy more then half an hour to reach the part of the canyon where it started to curve. He turned to his right, which was a dead end, and than to his left. Riptide seemed to hum in his hand, urging him to go that way. And so he did.

Another half an hour later and he reached another curve, only this time Riptide hummed to the right. He went that way. He must have walked for hours following Riptide's hum before he found a hill. It was rough, but it led straight to the top of the canyon.

He went that way.

It was hard. The rocks kept slipping underneath his feet making it practically impossible to accomplish anything. He slipped a few times, tumbling down the rough slope and coming to a stop some few meters below where he originally was. This angered him greatly.

If he was to get anything done, he had to stop slipping over some Gods damned rocks.

Gods?

Why Gods? Did he usually say this?

Pain erupted into his head once more and suddenly images of a man wearing a hawaiian shirt with a beard, another man with startling blue eyes and a toga, and one more man with a leather jacket and typical haircut for what some consider to be a "biker haircut". They were fighting, and he saw himself in one of the images.

He was standing before the three men. Actually, they aren't men, Gods. He could tell because these men were more than twenty meters tall and could crush Percy in their hands. And Percy was standing in front of them, looking confident. The images changed to him standing before the me-er, Gods. Except this time the man with the blue eyes was raising a large bolt in his hand, glaring down at Percy, and another girl with spiked hair and the same blue eyes as the man ready to kill Percy looked like she was running towards him.

Percy, awakened from his flashback, stumbled on the rock face, and tumbled down once more.

" Dammit!" he screamed towards no one in particular. His voice echoed through the canyon below him, and suddenly he heard voices.

" Hey!" he cried again." Who's there!"

He tried his best to get up the rocks without tumbling again, but only managed to make it four more meters before crumbling. His head hurt-scratch that-his whole body hurt. It felt as if he had been holding the sky.

Pain once more.

A girl, sorry, woman in her twenties was holding the sky. At least, it seemed like the sky. It was a sort of cone that narrowed down and flattened into a small square about one meter all around. The tiny platform stretched and extended to Gods knows where, and it looked heavy. Like, extremely heavy.

The poor girl was grunting and whimpering, clearly in pain, so Percy rushed to her side.

It was odd. This wasn't like those other flashbacks he had recently experienced. No, this one was living. He could tell for two reasons; 1) he was actually moving, and so were the other things around him, and 2) the girl saw him.

She gasped for some reason, and when Percy looked down he could see he was still in the state he was before he entered the "dream". His clothes were torn, he was extremely thin, and he had cuts everywhere. And the girl did not seem happy to see him.

" Percy?" she squeezed through her clenched teeth.

" Wait, my name actually is Percy?" He slid underneath the sky and helped bear the weight with her.

" What do you mean, and why do you look like that?" She seemed utterly shocked to see him trying to hold the sky in the shape he was in. He must be in so much pain.

And he was, but he ignored it for her sake, instead explaining." I don't really know. I woke up in some canyon, and I looked like this. I found some sword called, um. What was it? Anaklusmos, I think? I'm not sure. I have terrible memory right now. Anyway, I've been having these weird flashback-type things. They uh, show me what I think are memories, but they were only images. This one is weird, it's like I'm _actually_ alive.

" And I had a head injury." Now he mentions that.

" You should've started off with,' I have a head injury,' instead of going into some long explanation," she smirked despite the pain.

He blushed a bit," Sorry, um..."

" Artemis."

" Artemic, yes. It would've been smart to say that first. Anyway, I'm not quite sure what is happening. I can't remember anything except my name, Percy Jackson, and the name of some girl, Thalia Grace. Do you know her?" He turns his head to the right, cocking his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity.

Lady Artemis smiles." I do know a Thalia Grace, but at the moment she is a tree..." She turns away from him, looking off towards the ocean.

" A tree?" Now he's really confused. How does he know a tree?

" Yes, a tree. You see, Thalia and a few of her comrades were venturing towards a camp for demigods, children of the gods and mortals-" he nods, understanding,"-and they were attacked by a cyclops. Thalia stayed behind to fight the cyclops by herself so that her friends could make it to camp safely. Well, she wasn't doing great and ended up on her deathbed. Her father, Zeus, saw this and took pity on her. Turning her into a tree before she could die, and creating a barrier around the camp so that such a situation would never occur again.

" And so Thalia still sits, as a tree of course, on the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood protecting all demigods."

Percy smiled, feeling almost... in love." She sounds brave."

Artemis chuckled." Yes, Thalia was brave, though I never met her face to face. The ancient laws forbid us gods from communicating with demigods. Now," she turns back towards Percy," I'm interested to know what the Child of the Prophecy is doing here."

Confusion." What?"

Her face sunk." Percy, I can tell by looking at the memories that you can't find that what you have experienced is great pain, but I cannot do anything to help you. The fates have a plan for you, one that I cannot interfere in.

" Now go young hero. Trust me, all will be fine if you follow your heart."

And then she was gone, or he was gone, because he was now back in that stupid canyon. The only difference now was that he was surrounded. Not in a bad way, because these people were actually helping him; one girl patching up his arms, and a boy was trying to feed him a drink that smelled very close to his mom's blue cookies.

Wait... Mom? _Blue_ cookies?

It's so wierd how just randomly thinking of things brings back glimpses of memory. His mom was a great woman, but that was all he knew.

And then suddenly he knew what the drink was. Nectar, the drink of the Gods. Immediately after realizing this information Percy reached out, gently grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling the drink towards him. The boy seemed slightly shocked but was happy to see Percy awake and responding. The boy reached back and pulled a small square of what looked like a bisquit out of his pack.

Ambrosia.

Percy greedily ate a corner of the food and sighed, leaning back onto the rough wall of the canyon. Now that he wasn't paying so much attention to the food, he could get a good look at the two girls and one boy. One girl was scuffling around through her pack and the other two-the girl finished dressing his wounds- were staring intently at Percy.

The boy on the left who had given Percy the food looked to be about sixteen. He had black hair that stuck to his forhead because of sweat. The boys eyes were painfully familiar, a deep grey that looked almost menacing. He had pale skin all over except for his left wrist, which was a darker color than the rest of him. Percy didn't realize he was staring until the boy moved his hand to grip the girl's hand.

The girl looked almost the complete opposite of the boy. She had blonde hair that curled around her shoulders from a loose ponytail. She, unlike the boy, was sporting a true Californian's tan. There was a baseball cap at her side that seemed nothing less than mysterious. The only thing in common they had was that both their eyes were some shade of grey.

" What do you mean we can't come home!?" The girl who was previously rummaging through the pack cried out. She had pulled out a phone and was now screaming into it.

Percy had to admit it. She looked cute when she was angry. The way her eyebrows scrunched up and her cheeks reddened slightly.

_I wonder what she would look like blushing?_

Stop Percy. You don't even know her name. You can't think like that about someone when you don't even know them.

He hadn't even realized that the girl had put away her phone and was now staring at him until a vulture screeched. She was practically glaring at him, but while the other two flinched slightly, Percy just sat there, smiling a bit.

" What are you smiling at, you dolt?" She shoved the phone into her pocket.

" What's your name?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

She scrunched her eyebrows once more." What do you mean? You know who I am Kelp-Head."

" Kelp-Head?" He smiled nervously." I don't-I don't kno-My name is Percy. Do I know you?"

" C'mon Percy this isn't funny..." The Californian girl glanced at the other girl nervously.

" Yah Perce, stop bein' funny." The boy now.

Percy held up his hands, confused as hell." What are you guys fucking talking about? I don't know any of you. I woke up in the canyon down there looking like crap. I found a sword called Anaklusmos or something. I tried to get up this Gods damned hill but fell and then suddenly you guys are here, acting like you know me. I don't know you!"

" Oh Gods," the girl with the phone breathed out.

Percy finally had a chance to look at her. She had practically black hair that spiked up in places. She, like the others, was wearing a faded orange t-shirt, the lettering nearly gone. She gazed at Percy with bright blue eyes.

They looked like a storm ready to happen. And the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks only made this feature more realistic.

" Who are you?" Percy leaned forward.

One tear fell down her cheek, and suddenly he knew who she was.

She was the girl that had confused him ever since he had woken up on the canyon floor about to be eaten by famished vultures. She was the girl Percy had spoken about with Lady Artemis. The girl who was a tree.

_Was._

" My name," She smiled despite her pooling tears." Is Thalia Grace."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to Cake of Spades for telling me that my dialogue was all messed up and I also want to say that I hate Microsoftword for "correcting" something that was already correct!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or PJO characters. I own none 'a dis' stuff!**

He tried not to hide his suprise, but she could obviously see through him. It was like she knew him more than anybody else.

"Em... T-Thalia G-Gr-Grace?"

She looked almost as suprised as he did. To her, it seemed as if he actually knew who she was, but didn't he lose his memory? Unless... No... He couldn't have forgotten everything else except her, right?

That wouldn't make sense.

So she just nodded numbly, still somewhat trapped in her thoughts, and said,"A'yep. That's m'name."

Percy smiled involuntarily. He could understand why she was the only thing he remembered other than himself; she was beautiful. She was. . . the way her. . . her eyes. Dear Gods her eyes. It was impossible to describe how beautiful she was, especially in the state of mind he was in.

Lovestruck(though he hardly knew her) and concussed.

He chuckled at himself, mumbling,"Lovestruck and concussed."

"What was that?" The Californian stared at him.

He smiled again."Nothing." The "goth" boy and blonde girl shared a look, while Thalia just stared at him, deep in thought.

"Percy?" He turned towards the boy, eyebrows raised." What do you remember. . . about us?"

Percy frowned."Nothing, other than Thalia." The blonde smiled."Therefore I don't remember your names. You obviously know me, but I have yet to acquire the names of which you were given."

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth. You were right," Thalia said, smirking."He actually is smart when he's concussed."

Annabeth.

He, like the last flashback, was actually moving. His eyes fluttered open, only to see the wooden ceiling of the room. Glancing to the left he saw multiple cots, one of which was occupied by a boy with black hair and one hand darker than the rest of him. To his right was a sleeping girl, though she was asleep in a chair, resting her head on the edge of the cot.

"Hey," He shook her shoulder slightly. He wasn't actually in control of his movements at the moment."Hey, Annabeth."

She groaned but sat up anyway. "Hey Perce, how are ya'?"

He chuckled loudly, causing the boy to stir, and sat up."I feel like crap. Where's Thalia?"

"Sleeping. She's been up the past two days worrying about you. You know she's super pissed right?"

He smiled."I figured as much."

And then he was awake again; back in the "stupid canyon" as he had recently called it. All three of his friends were staring at him with worried expressions. He hardly gave them any time to question anything before he leaned forward, pulling Annabeth towards him and into a tight hug. She, like the others, was shocked and confused.

Oh, so confused.

Percy, oblivious to the suprised people around him, pulled away and smiled at Annabeth.

"Annabeth." It came out in a chant.

"Annabeth.

"Annabeth.

"Holy shit, Annabeth."

She smiled back."Mmhm. That's me, Perce."

"Perce." He liked the sound of that."What happened Annabeth?"

She shook her head."We don't know Percy." Her eyes drifted to the bloody sword at Percy's ankles."We were on a quest-a prophecy was given-and we heard-I heard some voice. It told me to come here, Arizona, to 'find the boy with no remembrance'."

He scoffed."'Remembrance'. Why wouldn't they just say memories?"

She chuckled."Yeah. Anyway, so we came here, heard some kind of. . . scuffling, and found you. Don't really know what happened before that, or what happened to you."

He frowned."Bullocks."

Annabeth's smile widened."Bullocks, Percy. Bullocks."

Was there something he didn't know?

The way she said it, it almost sounded like an inside joke to her.

_Ugh, this sucks. I hate not knowing _

Pushing that aside, Percy looked between Annabeth and Nico."Prophecy. You said prophecy." Annabeth nods."What's the prophecy?"

She spoke loud and clear."Three shall journey to find a fourth member,

And cross the country to help him remember.

The God of Death creates a path,

And in the River Styx one must take a bath.

In the end all should prevail,

If he can get past this cloudy veil."

All was silent. The words of this prophecy loomed over Percy, creating a shadow no one could pierce. It was as if he could feel something big was pushing down on his shoulder, and suddenly he was back in another memory.

It was oddly satisfying to see a dead boy on the ground.

Trust me, it makes more sense when you knew who it was.

It was Luke. Luke Castellan. He had a knife embedded into his side and a girl leaning over him. On closer expection, one could tell it was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She had tears running out of her eyes as the boy before her slowly and painfully died, the golden glow fading from his now pale blue eyes.

Percy, who had been watching this encounter, took a step forward, placing a hand on Annabeth's shaking shoulder. The boy below them used his final breath to say her name softly.

"Annabeth."

This caused the shaking to stop as she slowly rose to her feet. She had a stone cold look in her eyes before she whirled around, placing a dagger on Percy's throat.

"You killed him!"

Percy took a step back. And another. And another as the dagger was pressed deeper into his sore throat. He stepped back as far as possible before he backed into a pillar. The marbel was cold on his sweaty back and caused a chill to run down his spine.

"Annabeth. He died an honorable death. He died a hero," he tried to reason with her, but this only seemed to make her more angry.

"Fucking bastard-"

She never finished. She was pulled away by two strong arms with one hand a darker color than the rest of him. This boy, it seemed, was someone important to Annabeth, because his arms locked around her caused her to go soft, relaxing inyo his embrace.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. The "attacker" chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

It was as if he knew who it was, but he never got the chance to see her for two reasons: 1) she called out to the boy with Annabeth, saying,"Nico, make sure Annabeth doesn't kill anyone." To which he nodded, and 2) as he turned around the flashback subsided and he faded back into his unstable reality.

The menacing shadow still covered Percy, metaphorically speaking, but the weight on his shoulders seemed to have subsided, leaving only a dull ache.

The others around him seemed generally confused with his continuous flashbacks, unaware that he was actually remembering who they were.

Percy grabbed Riptide."Well, now what?" No one answered."Nico?"

Said boy's eyes widened before he smiled brightly."We go home."

**A/N: Alrighty then. Sorry that it's a bit short but there was a specific way I wanted this chapter to end. Hopefully I can get Chapter three finished sometime in the next two days but seriously, no promises. I have the weirdest schedule that gives me only about an hour or two a day for "leisure time". As you know, it took me a week to get this wimpy chapter up. But I'll do my best.**


End file.
